


First Video Chat

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [6]
Category: DC Comics, Justice Leage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Eli [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Kudos: 3





	First Video Chat

Diana hugged both Barry and Eli right before she left. “I’m glad we could fix this.” She said happily. “We’ll have to get together more once you’re working less.” 

He nodded. “I’ll admit, that does sound nice.” He blushed lightly, but used to accepting help. “Thank you.” He said gently. “I’ll call or text soon.” He promised. “And send pictures of Eli.” He added, making her grin. 

“Wonderful. I’ll see later.” She wiggled her fingers and left them be. The first thing she would do is update you. She hoped then that things would fix themselves between the both of you. She wouldn’t push Barry, knowing he was already struggling with accepting her help. 

* * *

You were glad Barry accepted help and once your aunt updated you, you were able to focus more on your homework. You’d give Barry space as you were sure he needed it. You’d text him in the next few days just to say hi, at least. You enjoyed the pictures of Eli either way. He was the cutest. 

Your phone beeped close to 10 that night while you were winding down for bed.  _ Hope you sleep well _ . Barry text you. You grinned that he had texted you first. 

You hovered over the keyboard for a few minutes and text back.  _ Hope you do too when you’re able :)  _ You knew that might not be for a little bit.

_ Thanks. Can I call you tomorrow sometime?  _ He asked, and you pictured him blushing cutely.

_ Of course!  _ You said easily, excited to hear from him. This was not how you had expected your night to go. You didn’t expect him to  _ want _ to talk to you. Not even close to this soon. 

_ Great! I’ll text you. Sweet dreams :)  _

* * *

By the time Barry climbed into bed, he felt a bit better about everything. He was grateful for his friends and knew they only wanted the best for him. It took him a little longer to realize that’s all you wanted too. He wanted to apologize. He hoped you could come over again soon but he didn’t want to wait that long to say sorry. It wouldn’t be fair to you. He also hoped he could either make you something or get you something small as a token of his friendship. Lying awake, he stared at the ceiling, wondering what that could be. Maybe a nice notebook for school you could use. That was practical, and if he got a cute one, that would work, too. He’d look around tomorrow. Rolling over, he pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes. 

It felt like no time when his alarm went off and he groaned. “Too early.” He yawned. He hugged his blanket to him and sat up, looking over to Eli who was still asleep thankfully. He chuckled when he stretched in his sleep. He left him be for a little while and got the coffee started. He couldn’t help himself and text you if he could video chat with you. That would be the best way to start his day. He grinned when you responded by initiating the call. He answered quickly and smiled at you. “Good morning!” 

“Good morning.” You smiled, wrapped in your blanket. “This is nice.” You hadn’t been expecting him to want to video chat you. 

“I was too excited.” He admitted. “I should’ve let you sleep in!” It was only seven after all. 

“I have an 8 class today, it’s okay.” You sat up. “Plus I get to talk to you first thing in the morning.” You smiled shyly. “How was your day yesterday?”

“Long.” He said honestly. “I’m sure your aunt updated you on helping me.” He sipped on his coffee once it was done. He moved around to grab a granola bar to take with him later.

“Yeah. I’m glad it worked out.” You said softly. “I am sorry, Barry.”

He paused and looked at you. “No, I should be sorry. I know why you did it.” He said softly. “I shouldn’t have acted that way towards you.” 

“It’s okay.” You assured him. “I understand why you did.” Which was true. “I hope we can rebuild that little bit of trust?” 

Barry nodded. “I’m hoping to, too. Maybe we can hang out soon?” He blushed slightly. “If we happen to be free at the same time.”

“Do you have anything free today?” You asked. “Or tomorrow.” You smiled. “Maybe I can grab a pizza and come hang out?” You offered. 

He brightened. “I get out at 3. Want to have dinner here?” He asked. “I’m sure Eli would love to see you.” As if on cue, he heard Eli calling for him. Chuckling, he walked back to his room and turned the phone. “Say hi, Eli.”

Eli gasped and waved at you. “Hi!” He bounced in his crib, trying to reach for the phone. 

“Hi Eli! I miss you.” You smiled. “I hope you slept well.” You laughed as he wiggled his giraffe at you.

“Ah!” He giggled. 

Barry set the phone down before lifting him and facing it to them. “So, want me to grab drinks for dinner?” He offered. “Soda for us?” 

You nodded. “Perfect. I can come by at 4? Give you a chance to breathe after work.” You ran your hand through your hair. “Want me to get him his own little pizza? Then he can have some left over for tomorrow?”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “And sure. He likes just cheese.” He nodded. “He’ll pick other toppings off and just drop them somewhere.” He chuckled. “But, I’ll let you get ready for class, and I need to get us ready, and him fed.” 

You nodded. “See you later!” You said excitedly. “Bye, Eli!” You melted when he tried to blow you a kiss. 

Barry smiled brightly at you before the two of you hung up. “Let’s get you some breakfast, buddy.” He was much happier now that the two of you would be having dinner. A small part of him dared hope that maybe one day the dinner would be a date. “No Barry.” He told himself. That wouldn’t, and couldn’t, happen. 

Eli smooshed his cheek and giggled. “Dada!” He said happily. He was clearly extra perky from seeing you that morning. 

Barry smiled at him, knowing they’d be the same all day until they both saw you. “Yeah, I’m your dada.” He got Eli in his high chair. Diana was right. Barry didn’t want to blink and realize he missed watching his son grow up. That was the most important to him. He kissed his head softly before getting his breakfast. He opted for scrambled eggs with cheese, and half a slice of toast. He hoped it would be a quick work day. And that he wasn’t too distracted by the thought of you coming to dinner. He already felt he was overly excited and hoped to calm down for a moment. “Breathe, Barry.” 

Eli giggled at that, making it easier. 

* * *

You found yourself fixing your hair as you sat outside Barry’s place with the pizza. You blushed as you finally felt it was right and grabbed the two boxes. You hugged them close and rushed to knock on the door. You giggled when you heard Eli running to the door. 

Barry opened and the toddler crashed into you. “I got these.” He smiled at you, taking the pizza. “You can get comfortable in the living room. I just put in Peter Pan for him.” He said softly. “It’s nice to see you.” He shut the door behind you, chuckling when he saw Eli tugging you to the living room. 

“Nice to see you both, too.” You smiled and followed the little guy. “I got us half supreme, and half pepperoni, is that okay?” You glanced over your shoulder at Barry.

“It’s perfect.” He eyed you happily. “I got the store brands of Coke, Sprite, and Dr. Pepper. I wasn’t sure what you’d like.”

“Any is fine.” You assured, cuddling Eli once you sat on the couch. He was on your lap, hugging his giraffe, and he used his free hand to wrap your arm around him. “I got you.” You kissed his head. “You like Peter Pan?” You asked, earning a nod. “Me, too.” You said excitedly. 

Barry gathered the plates of pizza and filled up drinks, smiling as he listened to you both chatting away. He brought you and Eli your foods first. “At the coffee table, buddy.” 

You scooted down so you could sit by him as he stood at the table. “Thank you.” You smiled up at Barry while Eli sipped his water.water.

Barry wanted to kiss your cheek so bad. Instead he smiled widely and nodded. Turning, he went to get his own food. He would sit on the other side of Eli. Once the three of you were settled, you focused on the TV. Eli devoured what Barry gave him, making his hands and face a mess. 

You giggled at them when they chewed the same and ended up messy the same. “Do I need to clean up?” You teased. They both glanced at you. 

Barry blushed as Eli giggled. “Sorry.” He mumbled. Grabbing a napkin, he wiped the sides of his mouth before getting a clean one for Eli.

“It’s cute.” You smiled. “He’s a mini you.”

Barry smiled shyly. “He is pretty cute.” He agreed. He looked to Eli who was back to paying attention to the movie. 

You smiled and watched him as well before looking at Barry. You thought he was handsome as well as adorable. 

He looked at you with wide eyes. “Did I miss a spot?” He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth quickly.

You giggled. “You’re good. Just admiring.” You admitted. He blushed a bright pink, making you grin. 

He stammered slightly. “Me?” He whispered. He pointed to himself cutely. 

You nodded with a smile. “You’re adorable.” You told him honestly. “ why wouldn’t I admire?”

He blushed further if it was possible. “Because...I’m just me.” 

“Which is what I enjoy.” You nodded. “You’re adorable and attractive and shy…” You didn’t know where your confidence was coming from. But you weren’t about to argue. 

“T-Thanks.” He cleared his throat. Swallowing, he gathered the plates. “I’m gonna go put these in the sink. Unless you want more?”

“I’m good.” You nodded. “Thank you.” You watched him go before moving back to the couch with Eli. He cuddled into you happily. “Comfy?”

He nodded and hung onto you tightly, eyeing the movie without letting you go. He found comfort in you, which you didn’t mind. Neither of you spotted Barry glancing in the door at you. You rubbed Eli’s back soothingly as you focused on the movie as well. Most kids your age would rather not be inside watching a Disney movie with a toddler, but you were happy. 

Barry smiled as he saw Eli relaxing and his eyelids began to drop. He yawned and stretched, letting Barry know he was just about asleep. He came in at that. “I can carry him to bed?” He offered. “Let him get comfy there.” 

You smiled and nodded. “Sleep well.” You told Eli as Barry got him. He gave you a sleepy wave, curling into Barry once he was in his arms. You blew him a kiss and smiled, curling up on the couch. . The movie was nearly over. 

Barry came back after a while and stood by you. “Want a different movie or to just hang out?” He ran a hand through his hair. “Or do you have to get home for homework?”

You shook your head. “I made sure to have everything done for tonight.” You smiled. “So I’m here until you want me to leave.” 

Barry blushed. “Great!” His voice went higher. Clearing his throat, he wasn’t sure where to sit. 

You sat up and motioned for him to sit by you. “Let’s at least finish the movie?”

He nodded and sat by you, relaxing a bit as he felt that you were comfortable to be around just him. Neither of you said anything more until the credits started. “You want to pick something? I don’t have a lot of DVDs, but they’re over there.” 

“Sure.” You got up to go look at them, hoping he was fine with you being there. You didn’t want to overstep your boundaries. “Tron okay?”

“That works for me.” He agreed. “I have some ice cream sandwiches if you want one?” He offered. “To have vanilla and then the three flavored ones.”

“That sounds great. I’ll take vanilla.” You got the DVD. You smiled as you turned to get the movie set up, making sure to put away Pater Pan. 

Barry rushed to get you both one and came back quickly, hoping to sit closer to you. He handed you your ice cream sandwich with a blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you.” You smiled and started the movie before you both sat down. This was a perfect evening.


End file.
